Fire and Water
by mickeythebluemagic
Summary: Post-series/Zutara fic. The new Fire Lord is tormented by a mountain of paperwork. When Iroh offers Zuko a break by going to the Fire Days Festival, he takes the offer and goes to town, only to be surprised when he accidentally bumps into a "friend".
1. Paper Pile

Author's Notes: Hey Everyone! This is technically my first ever fanfic to be uploaded to the net (I made loads before but I was too embarrassed to upload it)

I made this Zutara fanfic for my sister as a Christmas present. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yup.

* * *

**1. Paper Pile**

The morning sun shone brightly through the window. Outside, birds chirped happily. the sky was so clear that it assured that this day would be the best day to get out and enjoy the summer air.

Unfortunately, I'm stuck in here. 'Here' is this secluded room, where formal draperies covered the walls, and a table and chair served as its only pieces of furniture. On the table is a mountain of paper work, waiting to be read by the Fire lord.

Sad to say, that Fire lord is _me_.

I made an audible sigh as I gazed on the piles of paper, which the sunlight coming from the window seemed to shine a spotlight on.

"I might as well get this over with."

I lazily slumped on the chair and began skimming through the papers.

Almost all the papers were reports from various Fire nation officials. Some reported on the current condition of the colonies, which were undergoing rehabilitation from my fathers rule. Some colonies still couldn't trust the Fire nation though. (I don't blame them though)

Others were about the uprisings from some Fire nation cities, who couldn't accept the fact that I, the banished prince, had become the Fire lord. Others were about certain Fire nation officials, who were suspected to be planning a revolt.

I groaned at all the reports I was reading. Who knew that restoring the world to its peaceful state could be so stressful!

I just knew that my uncle would do a much better job than I with these things. He used to be one of the greatest generals before, a great strategist, and he always says such wise things. (Although I don't really get half the things he says.)

But he insisted that I be the Fire lord, that I had "the ideas and the honor to restore the Fire Nation's own honor."

I sighed again and went back to my work. I gave most of the 'depressing' reports a quick glance, only noting the important details. One paper caught my eye. It wasn't a report, but a weirdly illustrated, fully colored painting of my friends, although I had to try to recognize which person was which.

It was obvious that the bald headed one with an arrow on his forehead was none other than Aang, the avatar. He was drawn bending water into some trees that looked more like twigs. Bending water with him was a person who seemed to have Momo's ears, so I guessed it was Katara and her hair-loops. Toph was two times her size in the picture, and was drawn earth bending. I recognized Suki: apparantly, she was air bending with her fans. Finally, I saw Sokka, the person I believed was responsible for the picture, depicted as a figure holding a sword twice his size on one hand and a boomerang that looked more like a banana on the other. On the sky, looking like a deformed cloud, was Appa.

I chuckled as I gazed into all the color. Flipping the page, I found a letter addressed to me from Sokka himself.

_Hey Zuko!_

_How 'ya doing? Just want to tell you that Team Avatar's doing a great job in the whole "restoring the world" thing._

_We went around the world helping people out, fixing up their homes and doing other stuff._

_The other day, we tried to fix up things in the Wulong Forest. (you know, the place where Aang kicked Fire lord Ozai's butt) _

_Guess what! While we were there, I found my Space Sword and my Boomerang! YEAH! They were in good shape too!_

_(I made a drawing at the back so you can picture the whole event :D)_

_Yeah, that's about it. Wish you were here, but I guess you have a lot of 'Fire lord' duties to attend to. _

_I kinda miss the bad-tempered, moody fire bender you were when we traveled._

_That's all for now!_

_Sokka_

I made a small grin and wondered where they were right now.

_Well, wherever they are, at least they're happy together._

I thought to myself.

It was then that I realized how much I missed traveling with everyone. Sure, during those times, we were like fugitives, constantly escaping from Fire nation imperial soldiers, or even Azula, but then we got through together.

Again, I let out a sigh and, putting the letter aside, restarted scanning the reports.

"You look exhausted, but the day has barely begun." A familiar sounding voice commented.

I looked up from the papers and saw my uncle, Iroh, standing by the door way.

"No, I'm fine. I can do this all day." I lied, obviously not wanting to 'do this all day.'

He let out a gentle smile, the smile that says 'I know you're lying.'

"You should take a break, it is a fine day today." He said, walking to the window and gazing into the scenery.

"Perfect weather for the Fire Days Festival." He added.

"Oh really?" I replied a bit surprised. I had forgotten that the Fire Days Festival was today. Though I guess I had forgotten it since I didn't really give much interest on festivals anyway.

"You should check it out. You can go with your friend, Mai."

"Mai needed to spend time with her family in the Earth kingdom and won't be back in a while."

Well, that was one way to look at it. The real reason was that we had a fight, and she said she needed some time away from me.

It's already been a long time since she left; I thought she would've already cooled down by then. Without her being here, my days in the Fire nation were very boring, and even lonelier than before. No wonder I've been missing Aang and the others.

Sometimes I wish that I'd have someone by my side all the time, someone who wouldn't leave me no matter what happens. I guess that's just me being selfish.

"I still think you should go. I can handle the rest of the reports for today." Uncle said, breaking me away from my thoughts. His offer was very tempting. I looked back at the mountain of paperwork, and decided a day in a festival would be way better than skimming through all the reports.

Uncle placed a mask on the table, one that looked a lot like the 'Blue spirit' mask I used to wear.

"If you're going, you should wear this. Everyone else would be wearing something like that to the festival."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Not only that, but you should wear this so that there wouldn't be any pesky escorts following you everywhere." I grabbed the mask and eagerly got out of my chair.

"Thanks uncle." I said.

"No need to thank me. Just make sure to buy me some jasmine tea from the festival." He replied cheerfully.

"I will."

I gave him a smile and got out of the room as fast as I can.

* * *

I stealthily got out of the palace easily.

I have to say, wearing the mask that uncle gave me made me feel like I was the Blue spirit again. It was so nostalgic.

I pondered about attending the Fire Days Festival in the capital, but then I thought of wanting to check out the other cities. You know, a change of scenery, since I'm always at the capital anyway... And, I guess that less people would recognize me as the Fire Lord in other villages. Most people haven't even seen a picture of me. And I don't plan to wear the mask the whole day. It's quite uncomfortable. Then again, maybe I just wanted to get a wider distance between the paper work and myself.

So I decided to attend the Fire Days Festival in the town of "Dai Ski". The place isn't too far or too near the capital, so I thought it was perfect.

Dai Ski is located near the mountain range closest the capital, and is not as populated as the other cities. It takes about two hours to get there on foot, but I guess I can use the exercise.


	2. Fire Days Festival

**2. Fire Days Festival**

I had a pleasant trip from the capital to Dai Ski. It had been a while since I had left the capital and traveled around the Fire nation. I took my mask off for a while and enjoyed the fresh air.

I started with walking on the main road, but then I was able to hitch a ride with a traveling merchant who was also going to Dai Ski for the festival. He had a dragon moose pulling a cart filled with cabbages, and he offered to give me a ride as long as I don't destroy his cabbages.

I learned that the merchant was from the Earth Kingdom. He explained that his cabbages keep on getting destroyed back there, and he wanted to try his luck here in the Fire nation.

Thanks to the ride, I got to the town within half the time. I wore my mask when we reached the town.

The whole town had a very festive look. The houses and buildings were filled with decors, and every person I saw wore wooden masks similar to mine.

I walked casually around the town. There were many different performers all around. Some were fire benders, doing tricks with their bending; others were acrobats performing stunts that reminded me of Ty Lee. Merchants can be seen in almost every corner, selling souvenirs and food that are only sold during festivals.

I was passing by some of the less crowded streets of the town when I remembered about buying my uncle some tea. I decided to get an expensive one, since my uncle deserves it (for getting rid of all the paper work).

I looked around for someone who I can ask directions to where I can buy tea bags. I approached the person who was walking a few steps ahead of me.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can buy some tea bags?" I asked, reaching out for the person's shoulder.

When the person turned to face me, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Katara?"

"Do I know you?" Katara replied in astonishment. I had forgotten that I had my mask on.

"It's me, Zuko." I said, taking my mask off.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you so much!"

The hug took me by surprise. I felt myself blushing all over.

"I-I missed you too." I managed to utter. Katara let go from her long hug, a look of excitement in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Fire nation palace." She began.

"I'd ask you the same question. I thought you were in the Earth Kingdom with Aang and the others."

"Well, Toph, Suki and I decided to split off with Aang and Sokka and help out in the villages here in the Fire nation. Suki and Toph helped out in Fountain City, while I chose to help out in Jang Hui Village." She explained.

"Jang Hui, The small fishing village?"

"Yeah. I'm known as the 'Painted Lady' there."

I resisted the urge to laugh. I remembered the legends of the Painted Lady that my mother used to tell me. I found it hard to imagine how Katara would look like as the Painted Lady.

"After that, all of us were supposed to meet up in this town and go on to the capital to give you a surprise visit..." She chuckled. "But I guess you were the one who surprised me."

I smiled at the thought of my friends' plan to visit me.

"Sorry, I guess I ruined your 'surprise'. I came here for the Fire Days Festival."

Katara's eyes widened in realization. "Ooh, so that's the event. No wonder everything looked familiar."

I looked at her questioningly, which she noticed.

"Aang, Sokka and I had attended the Fire Days Festival before in the Earth kingdom." She explained briefly. "It would've been nice for all of us to come together and enjoy the festival."

I nodded in agreement.

"Why are you attending the festival in this town? Aren't they celebrating the festival in the capital too?" She questioned.

"I wanted a change of scenery. It gets boring at the palace."

Actually, the main reason was to avoid the mountain of paperwork, but I decided to leave that part out.

"Did you come here alone?"

"Yup."

Katara seemed to ponder on my answer.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

"I thought you'd be with your uncle." She made a short pause. "...Or with Mai."

I sighed on hearing my girlfriend's name again.

"Mai's with her family in the Earth Kingdom. She said she needed to spend time with them." I answered, a bit dejected on being reminded of that fact again.

"My uncle's busy in the palace. He's the one who told me to go to the festival." I added.

Katara made a warm smile.

"I don't think the others are here yet. Since we're already with each other, we might as well spend our time in the festival together."

"So it's a date." I said automatically.

Katara stared at me with a look of astonishment.

_Why the heck did I say that? What am I thinking? I'm not with Mai!_

I was screaming in my mind.

"Oh- Uhm... What I meant to say was-"

To my surprise, she started giggling.

"Sure, why not." She replied jokingly.


	3. Fountain Food

**3. Fountain Food**

Katara and I strolled around the town plaza. We enjoyed watching the street performers.

There was one particular troupe that had a bender of every element (except air). The benders first displayed their skills individually. Then, a wooden dummy was brought out, which they would simultaneously attack until it was reduced to dust. Their performance attracted the largest crowd. The audience would cheer and applaud during the whole performance.

"We should do something like this with the others." Katara commented.

"What would Sokka do?" I asked jokingly.

"He can be the target." She answered, and we both laughed out loud.

After watching the different presentations, we decided to grab a bite somewhere. There were so much stalls selling different types of snacks; we found it hard to decide on which one to buy. In the end, we settled with buying a pack of every snack available.

We sat on a bench beside a fountain and munched away with our snacks.

"Mmmm, Fire nation food is really tasty." Katara said, munching some Sizzle-Crisps.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied, tossing a Fire Gummy into my mouth.

Katara reached out for the bag of Flaming Fire Flakes and ate a few pieces.

"The last time I've eaten Flaming Fire Flakes was during that play in Ember Island." She recalled.

I let out a laugh. "I remember that. When I think about it now, it was quite funny."

"I know, but at that time, we were all depressed from it." She replied and laughed along with me.

We continued to talk about old times. We talked about the fun times we had after the end of the war, how we spent time with everyone in Ba Sing Se. We also talked about the times when I used to chase them around, which brought us to the topic on the time I decided to join team Avatar.

"I had such a hard on thinking of an introduction." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"I know, it was so shocking to see you not trying to kill us." Katara replied jokingly, adding a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't know how to convince you guys that I was already... uhm... good." I continued.

"It was hard for us to trust you. I mean, after what you did in Ba Sing Se-" She broke off from her sentence. There was a long awkward pause. At that moment, I thought about what I did in Ba Sing Se, how I sided with Azula... how I betrayed my uncle... how I betrayed Katara's trust...

"-But that was a long time ago." Katara broke the silence. She turned to me, having a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry I brought that up. You're different now. You helped us. We're friends." She reassured.

I looked back at her, the thoughts still in my head. I shook my head, trying to 'shake' the thoughts away.

"It's okay..." I answered, trying to smile. She still looked bothered, and even looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, it's okay, no need to apologize." I said immediately. "I know I did so many things that hurt a lot of people. I regret my actions... But, now I'm doing everything I can to redeem myself for what I've done."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay. Don't feel bad."

She didn't look convinced. It disturbed me so much to see her so down.

"Wait here for a second." I stood up and ran to the nearest food stall. I came back with two cones of ice cream in an attempt to cheer her up.

I handed one to Katara.

"Here, I bought you some icecrea-" _SPLAT. _The scoop of ice cream fell on Katara's clothes.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I blurted out, not knowing what to do.

I remembered a similar event that happened with Mai and I in Ember Island. I accidentally dropped ice cream on her too. She was very mad.

To my surprise Katara glanced at me and, without warning, bended the fountain water towards me.

The water splashed on my face, and the second cone of ice cream fell on my clothes.

"Now we're even." She declared and began laughing out loud. I began laughing too.

I was right, the ice cream did cheer her up.

After the series of laughter, Katara bended the water off my clothes, and even bended most of the ice cream stains away from both our clothes. I guess it's a good thing she's a water bender.

I thought about how Katara and Mai reacted differently with the ice cream incident. Mai was really angry. Sometimes, I just find it so hard to please her... unlike Katara...

"You're very easy to be with." I muttered.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

_Did I say that out loud? Dang it._

"Its nothing." I replied, a bit embarrassed.


	4. Fortune Lily

**4. Fortune Lily**

After we finished most of our snacks (We bought too much and had some left overs, which I kept with me in a paper bag), we explored the other parts of the town. There were booths where you can participate in different activities and games.

"Let's go to that one!" Katara exclaimed, pointing at a fortune teller booth.

"A fortune teller booth? But aren't those kinds of things... uhm... fake?" I replied, reluctant to go in.

"Don't be a killjoy. Come on, it's just for fun, and its for free anyway."

She pulled me into the tent with much enthusiasm.

It was dark inside the tent; dark curtains and beads overlay the walls. A single table stood in the middle, with a crystal globe laying on top. Behind the table was an elderly woman, who sat, gazing into the crystal ball in deep concentration. She didn't seem to notice us coming in.

"E-excuse me..." I began hesitantly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Aunt Wu!" Katara shouted out, looking very thrilled. The woman was startled by the shout, and instantly looked up at us.

She looked at me with a bit of irritation, perhaps thinking it was I who had broken her focus, but when she saw Katara, she made a big smile.

"Oh Katara, It's been a while." She greeted.

"You know each other?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We met each other in the Earth Kingdom before." Aunt Wu answered. "She was my 'number 1' customer." She added.

"I can't believe you're here! I suppose that you're here for the festival too." Katara presumed.

"And I suppose you're here to have your fortune told." Aunt Wu answered back, still smiling. She turned her attention to me and nodded.

"So, it seems you've already found the 'powerful bender' destined for you."

I was baffled with what the fortuneteller said. I glanced back at Katara, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Z-Zuko's just a.. uh... friend. I-" Katara stuttered, looking very abashed.

"Can I have my fortune now?" she requested, sounding rather impatient.

Aunt Wu chuckled, while I remained confused. The fortuneteller looked back at me.

"Zuko right?"

I nodded.

"Do you mind stepping outside for a while? I do my predictions in private with the customer."

"It's okay. I'll wait." I answered and walked out. I got a glimpse of Katara before I left; she was still red all over.

I waited at the entrance of the booth for a few minutes. When it looked like the fortune telling would take longer, I decided to check out the merchant stalls that were close by. I found one particular stall that was selling different kinds of flowers.

_I should get some for Katara as thanks for her company..._

I studied the different flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes. One flower, which was placed at the back of the stall, caught my attention. It was the only one of its kind among all the flowers. Its petals had a beautiful shade of red, helping me to remember its name.

"A Fire Lily?"

"Yes, it is." The merchant confirmed.

"They're not supposed to be blooming until months from now, but this particular one bloomed earlier for some strange reason. I've been living in the Fire nation all my life, and this is the first time this happened." He informed, presenting me the lone flower.

"The Fire Lily is a symbol of fiery passion. The Panda Lily of the Earth kingdom is somewhat similar to it." The merchant continued, showing me another flower which had black and white stripes on its petals.

"I'm not sure which flowers to get for her..." I muttered to myself, which the merchant seemed to have heard.

"If you are getting something for a girl, I suggest you get a Fire Lily and Panda Lily and intertwine them together. Its the perfect combination for any woman. They complement each other with such beauty and elegance."

He entwined the stems of the two flowers, placed them in a glass vase, and handed them to me. The flowers really did look beautiful to look at.

"I'll take it."

* * *

I walked back to the fortunetelling booth, concealing the package inside the paper bag of food.

No one was outside, so I assumed that Katara was still inside the booth, having her fortune told.

"It must be a long fortune then..." I thought to myself and sat down on the ground. After a while, I heard voices coming from the tent, which prompted me to stand to my feet. Katara and Aunt Wu emerged from the tent. Katara blushed again upon seeing me while Aunt Wu let out a chuckle.

"Sorry it took long, Zuko." Katara said apologetically.

"It's all right. Let's get going." I responded, beckoning Katara to leave.

"Is it your turn now, lad?" The fortune teller voiced out before I could escape.

"What? Uh, I don't want my fortune told." I replied hastily.

"Oh come on Zuko, just try it." Katara urged, trying to push me towards the booth.

"But, I don't want to keep you waiting." I protested.

"It's okay. I will keep it short." Aunt Wu promised, guiding me towards the booth with her hand on my shoulder. I decided to just give in and got into the booth with the fortune teller.

She ushered me to sit near the table, while she sat opposite my direction.

She brought out a weird looking plant and placed it on a container.

"This method is called 'Pyromancy'. The plant is to be burned by a person, and I predict through the flames." She explained.

"Now, please ignite it, Fire Lord Zuko."

I was surprised by what she said.

"You knew?"

"I'm a fortune teller, remember?"

She chuckled again.

"I'm only kidding. I've already seen you before. I believe you were with a very handsome old man, and you were bald then."

I laughed along with her, realizing that the 'handsome old man' was actually my uncle, and proceeded to burn the plant with fire bending.

Aunt Wu studied the flames in deep concentration. I also gazed at the flames, trying to figure out what it was supposed to say.

After a few moments, the fortune teller looked up to me. "The person you are looking for may already be right in front of your eyes."

Her statement baffled me, just like uncle's 'words of wisdom'.

"What?"

She beamed at me, and stood up, which I took as my cue to get up as well.

"Be attentive and watchful. No matter what happens, you must never give up."

She smiled once again, but her smile looked more sad than before.

"I don't understand." I said in response.

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, lad. Many things may happen in the future, and you might find yourself alone and hopeless."

The fortune tellers face brightened up suddenly.

"But there is someone out there who is always watching out for you; who truly cares for you. When you look carefully, you will find _her_." She finished.

I wordlessly thanked her with a nod and walked out of the tent, more confused than ever. What kind of fortune was that? Aren't these predictions supposed to make my future clearer and less confusing? Then there's that thing about 'someone I'm looking for'.

_Am I supposed to be looking for someone?_

"Are you okay, Zuko? You look fazed." Katara asked when I got out of the booth.

"It's nothing." I replied, and we walked away from the tent, the fortune teller's words still lingering in my mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey Guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If Zuko's prediction is confusing to you, here's a spoiler:

Zuko's prediction is actually a foreshadowing of the sequel of this fic. I started writing it but never bothered to finish it. I suppose if I get the motivation, I'll work on it again... yup.


	5. Lights in the Sky

**5. Lights in the Sky**

The sun had already set, and yet the festival continued on. Katara and I watched a few more shows to pass the time. When the sky was dark enough, we began looking for the perfect spot to watch the fire works display.

We walked to a hill in the outskirts of the lively town. There, we sat on the damp ground, waiting for the fire works display to start. We sat in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and the peacefulness found outside of the festival.

"So... what did Aunt Wu tell you?" Katara asked after a while.

I pondered on whether to make something up or tell her the truth. I decided to go halfway.

"She told me that I should be attentive, and that I shouldn't give up."

Katara looked unsatisfied with my answer.

"That doesn't sound like a fortune."

"That's what she told me."

"That can't be_ everything _she told you."

"It isn't." I replied, not wanting to lie to her.

She didn't say anything at first, so I thought she let the topic drop. She then let out a mock cough.

"What?"

"What did Aunt Wu tell you?" She repeated her question.

"Why, what is it to you?" I snapped back, a bit annoyed at her persistence. I really wasn't comfortable with sharing something as confusing as my 'fortune'. She became aware of my irritation, which aggravated her.

"I was just concerned, since you looked troubled ever since we left Aunt Wu. I wanted to help."

She answered coldly, and she stood up and walked a few steps away from me.

Dang, I hurt her feelings. I felt so disgusted with myself. Why is it so hard to control my temper?

"Katara." I called, but she didn't look back. With a sigh, I stood up and walked after her.

"Katara, I'm sorry." I began, Katara still facing away from me.

"I'm just really confused right now. I'm not sure what to make off with the prediction and all and... I'm sorry."

She finally faced me. "Was it a bad prediction?"

I shook my head. "Not really. It's just that... she said that I was looking for someone, and that person is already in front of my eyes without me knowing it."

"So that's it?" she asked when I said no more. I simply nodded.

Just like earlier, she began laughing like she had heard a good joke.

"And I thought that your prediction was about a catastrophe, or a disaster, or something like that."

She continued laughing, and I wasn't so sure how to react since I didn't really find it funny.

"If that's the case, then I can help you." She said amidst her giggling.

"If ever that 'someone you're looking for' appears, I'll be there to bend water right at your face so that you can see that person clearly." She said in a joking voice. I smiled back at her.

"I'm not sure I want to be drenched when I find that person though." I replied with a chuckle.

"Fine, maybe I won't drown you, but I mean it. I'll be there for you." She said, all wittiness aside.

"Thanks. At least now I can be sure I'd find the 'person I'm supposedly looking for'." I replied, saying the 'person I'm looking for' part with mock sarcasm, but I was honestly grateful for what she said.

"That's what friends are for." was her answer.

Friends. We are friends, but then, so are Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki. Katara's different. I'm not so sure how, but she is.

It was so easy to be with her, unlike with others. When I think about it, I find it easier to be with Katara than with Mai.

Even after all we've been through, we still end up together. I betrayed her in the past, and yet she had forgiven me.

I feel like she's more than just a friend. It's like we're meant to be together. How ironic that the elements we bend are complete opposites.

A blast in the sky brought me back to reality. The fireworks display had begun.

"Zuko, it's starting!" Katara pointed to the sky, eyes filled with excitement.

We watched the shimmering lights dance in the sky. Brilliant colors filled the air, brightening the night like a thousand stars.

"It's so beautiful." I heard Katara murmur.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I agreed. So beautiful. Just like the Fire Lily. Oh great. I had nearly forgotten all about it.

"Hey Katara, I have something for you." I said, removing the small package from the paper bag.

"It's a 'thank you' present, for spending the festival with me."

"You mean, for the date?" Katara jokingly said, but I could see her blushing.

"Sure it is." I answered in a playful tone, but I also felt myself blushing too.

She unwrapped the package, and upon seeing the two flowers, she made such a gentle smile. I could only gaze at her.

"It's beautiful..." Katara used those words again, but her words now felt more sincere.

"A Fire Lily and a Panda Lily. A symbol of passion." I explained.

She let out a giggle. "Isn't a Panda Lily used in some Earth Kingdom villages for marriage proposals?"

"Wha- I didn't know that!" I replied quickly, embarrassed with my ignorance.

She laughed again, and I laughed with her. We kept laughing until we expended all the laughter in us. The fireworks continued, but none of us took notice of it.

"Thank you very much, Zuko. This is very sweet of you." Katara started after all the laughter. She looked up at me, a smile on her face. I looked back at her.

The different colored lights from the fireworks brightened up her face. She looked very beautiful amidst all the lights and color.

Aunt Wu said that I was looking for someone, and that person is already in front of my eyes.

I gazed at the person who was standing in front of me at that very moment. Perhaps, I may have already found _her_.

I moved closer to her and placed my hand around her; she placed hers around me too.

We looked into each others eyes. Slowly, we moved our lips closer for a kiss.

"HEY KATARA!" The high-spirited voice of Sokka, her brother, coming from a distance ended it all.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was really really hard to make, mainly because I've never written any romantic stuff before... yeah...


	6. End of the Festival

**6. End of the Festival**

I stared at the sky as I watched the finale of the fireworks display. Somehow, the fireworks didn't look as wonderful as a while ago.

"That was so totally AWESOME!" Sokka's screams will be the cause of my deafness. I'm sure of it.

"Wasn't it so cool, Suki?" Sokka asked his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him on the ground.

"Yeah, it was pretty." Suki replied contentedly.

"I know right? The finale was just amazing, wasn't it Toph?" Sokka directed at their _blind _friend.

"Yeah! All the lights and color were so bright, it could BLIND me." Toph sarcastically replied. Sokka didn't get the message, he was too excited to understand it.

"Don't you think the fireworks were spectacular, Aang?" Sokka questioned the avatar, who was sitting beside Katara.

"They were really fun to watch, but I think Appa and Momo didn't like it though." Replied Aang, while he pointed at the said animals. Appa tried to hide himself under the shade of some tall trees, while Momo hid under Appa's enormous body.

Everyone was here again together, and yet I felt a tinge of disappointment. If only they had come a little later...

"It's a good thing Suki suggested that we watch the fireworks outside the town or we wouldn't have found you, Katara." Aang gladly said. "Though it was a surprise to find Zuko with you too." The avatar added.

"I thought you said that we were supposed to meet up at the entrance of Dai Ski." said Suki.

"Yeah, we waited for you for such a long time until we decided to look for you in the festival." Toph complained.

"Sorry, I ran into Zuko in the town, and since you guys weren't here yet, we decided to just hang out in the festival." Katara explained.

"Yeah right, you just wanted to hang out with Zuko since he's the Fire lord and gets special treatment or something." Sokka retorted with a mocking tone.

"No offense, Zuko." He added.

"No, It wasn't like that!" was Katara's comeback. That's true though. I took care not to get noticed as the Fire lord during the whole festival, although Aunt Wu hit me dead on. I laughed as Sokka continued to tease Katara.

"So, how was your 'date'?" Toph asked out of the blue, the assumption startling our other friends. Aang looked mortified.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Katara and I answered in unison, our faces evidently red. The rest of our friends laughed at our embarrassment.

"Let's get going guys, I'm STARVING!" Sokka yelled out, already walking towards Appa.

"Thanks for inviting us to have dinner in the palace, Zuko." Aang said in appreciation.

"It's the least I could do." I simply replied. All of us were already aboard when Katara shouted out. "WAIT! I forgot something."

I realized she had forgotten the flowers I gave her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." I offered and jumped out off Appa before anyone could protest.

I walked towards the location which was a bit distant from Appa, and found the glass vase gleaming from the distant town lights.

"She must have left it there when we were about to..." my thoughts trailed off.

I picked up the flowers and turned back, only to see Toph standing in the way. How did she follow me without making any noise? Man, she could give me a heart attack if she kept doing that.

"Both of you were lying, you know." she proclaimed, taking me by surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said it wasn't a date, but I sensed that you were both lying."

"Whatever." I replied, not knowing what else to say. Toph smirked, knowing that she hit me dead on.

"Come on." I said, ushering her to start walking.

"Do you love Katara that much?" Her question caught me off guard. I stopped walking and stood there, stunned by the question.

"You love her, don't you." Toph concluded.

"She's only a friend." I responded with reluctance and resumed walking.

Toph snickered and followed me.

"That was a lie too." She muttered under her breath. It annoyed me so much to know that she was right, and she knew it.

* * *

I was once again walking in the familiar hallways of the Fire nation palace. The others were already asleep; I invited them to spend the night at the palace.

"Did you have fun in the festival?" I heard the caring voice of my uncle from behind me.

"It's okay." I murmured, not stopping from my walk.

"I heard you spent the entire day with Katara. You must have enjoyed it very much." he said as he walked beside me.

"We just hanged out, it was nothing."

He chuckled at my answer. "Oh I'm sure it was _something_. If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have forgotten to buy me some tea."

He walked off to another direction, leaving me with that revelation.

"Good night, Zuko." were my uncle's parting words.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just walk around the silent palace to pass the time.

I went to the direction of one of the balconies, the one that had a nice view of the whole capital.

I entered the door to the balcony, only to find someone already there.

That someone was none other than Katara.

"Katara!"

"Zuko!"

We said each others names at the same time. On hearing each others' names, we both blushed.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It is." she replied in a soft voice. We both gazed at the view of the capital. The full moon casted a beautiful spotlight over the sleeping city.

"Thank you for everything." Katara said as she turned to face me.

"I really enjoyed this day."

"It's you I should thank. You made the festival _less_ boring."

She smiled upon hearing my words. "We should do this again in the next Fire Days festival." She proposed with enthusiasm.

"Just the two of us?" I asked.

"If you want to." She replied along with a chuckle.

"Sure, why not." I answered monotonously, but I was really very much overjoyed.

We stayed there a little longer in silence.

"Well, I'm gonna get some rest." Katara finally said, facing me.

"Good night." I answered, unable to hide the endearment with my tone.

She smiled, a smile with much affection.

Then, before anything else could occur, before I realized what was happening, she put her arms around me and we kissed.

I put my hands around her into an embrace as we kissed. The moonlight shined so brightly above us. Everything was so beautiful.

We stopped and, looking at her, I felt myself blush; she was also blushing.

"Good night." she said with a gentle voice, and Katara left.

I watched her leave and turned back to gaze at the view. This is truly a wonderful and special day.

I chuckled to myself.

Now I can't wait for the next Fire Days festival.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys, Thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
